


Cry Bloody Murder

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [58]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aliens, Anime, Blood, Card Games, Character Study, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Duelling, Fame, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Father Figures, Gen, Lies, Loss of Control, Monsters, Multiple Personalities, Murderers, Past Character Death, Police, Science Fiction, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: DD is a murderer, of his opponents and of his conscience.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 1





	Cry Bloody Murder

Cry Bloody Murder

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

DD is a murderer, of his opponents and of his conscience.

* * *

The bottle, a splint. A sanctuary. He, the accomplice who feared to count the sufferers of the devil whose crimes he’d countered in the mirror.

_It was the card! The card Edo’s father created!_

He’d waited tenaciously. Hid. Fated upon the designer’s project before breaking in to steal it.

He never planned for the card to steal him! For a hand to flow out of it, pulsing destructive brightness into his eyes and head!

He _killed_!

It was so…easy. He flew into it. A moment of blind rage, and the man was on the floor. DD grasped everything he’d lied and cheated towards – wins and sponsor boosts – as Bloo-D sucked unsanctioned amateurs off the Earth.

Champion ten years, undefeated, in public and the underground. The destiny of Duelists aiming to make their mark on the professional duelling world as he did.

But the mark was a pooling bloodstain that his better angels’ platelets couldn’t clog. Collected and coagulated by the fiend with his face.

_Don’t delude yourself. It was you. It was us. The police identified no leads when they dusted for evidence, but we didn’t need to leave a physical trace, did we? It’s our bloody prints all over Edo’s D-Heroes._

Every soul Bloo-D sponged from the cage, every fool who donated his or her features to the sores spattering the Ultimate D, DD murdered his soul a proportional amount. And with this, his last hesitations, the volume of metallic cruor pouring upward in proportion.

A blood vessel. The Light’s chosen vessel for letting blood.

Sever the world’s artery.

Hemorrhaging resumes.

Life not so absolute.


End file.
